Hyorin - One Way Love
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 너 밖에 몰라 (One Way Love)right|200px *'Artista:' Hyorin *'Álbum:' Love & Hate 1 *'Pista: '''2 *'Género:' Pop Dance Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Noviembre-2013 *'Agencia: Starship Entertainment ' 'Romanización' Yeah, you think i’m selfish? That’s what i thought about you you need to get it straight Oh no no so selfish love you’re so selfish boy yeah Meokgo sipeun geotdo niga da jeonghago hago sipeun geotdo ni meotdaero hane datugo hwa pul ttaedo ni bangsikdaero hago nae uigyeon geuri byeollo jungyohaji anha Urin ajik sarangeul molla neon ajik gyeokkeo bwaya dwae deoukdeo apa bwaya hae urin ajik ibyeoreul molla neon jeongmal nappeun namjaya huhoehage doel geoya Neo bakke molla neon neo bakke molla wae neo bakke molla wae ni saenggangman hae boy neo bakke molla neon neo bakke molla wae neo bakke molla na jom michige haji ma One way one way nae sarang ilbangtonghaeng no way no way meotdaero haji jom ma one way one way nae sarang ilbangtonghaeng no way no way Nae juwi saram mannaji motage hamyeonseo neon bamsaewo sul masigo mwo hareo danyeo nae mami sseogeoganeun juldo moreumyeonseo ni chingudeul chaenggigie neon jeongsin eobseo Urin ajik sarangeul molla neon ajik gyeokkeo bwaya dwae deoukdeo apa bwaya hae urin ajik ibyeoreul molla neon jeongmal nappeun namjaya huhoehage doel geoya Neo bakke molla neon neo bakke molla wae neo bakke molla wae ni saenggangman hae boy neo bakke molla neon neo bakke molla wae neo bakke molla na jom michige haji ma One way one way nae sarang ilbangtonghaeng no way no way meotdaero haji jom ma one way one way nae sarang ilbangtonghaeng no way no way Ok let’s Go Neo jigeum mal dahaesseo mworeul gyeoljeonghal ttae mada sarangina baeryeo ttawin eobsi jugujangchang neoman saenggakhaneun igijeogin namjago nan pihaeja dasi saenggakhaedo gyesok huhoega an bwado ppeonhae ni chingudeurege nae yaegireul eotteoke haesseulji wae molla geugeon ni eolgure chim baetgi mureobwa niga haneunge saranginji No no no no~ One way one way nae sarang ilbangtonghaeng no way no way meotdaero haji jom ma one way one way nae sarang ilbangtonghaeng no way no way 'Español' Sí, ¿piensas que soy egoísta? Eso es lo que pienso de ti, necesitas entenderlo directamente. Oh, no, no, qué amor tan egoísta, eres un chico egoísta, sí. Decides lo que comemos, haces lo que quieras, cuando peleamos y nos reconciliamos, lo haces a tu manera, mis pensamientos no son importantes para ti. Aún no sabemos amar, aún necesitas experimentarlo, necesitas sentir más dolor, aún no sabemos cómo terminar, realmente eres un chico malo, te arrepentirás de esto. Solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo piensas en ti, chico, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, deja de enloquecerme. Un sentido, un sentido, mi amor, un sentido, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, deja de hacer lo que quieras, un sentido, un sentido, mi amor, un sentido, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera. No me dejas encontrarme con mis amigos, pero sales y bebes durante toda la noche, ni siquiera sabes cómo se está pudriendo mi corazón, pero estás tan atareado ocupándote de tus amigos. Aún no sabemos amar, aún necesitas experimentarlo, necesitas sentir más dolor, aún no sabemos cómo terminar, realmente eres un chico malo, te arrepentirás de esto. Solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo piensas en ti, chico, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, solo te conoces a ti mismo, deja de enloquecerme. Un sentido, un sentido, mi amor, un sentido, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, deja de hacer lo que quieras, un sentido, un sentido, mi amor, un sentido, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera. Ok vamos ¿Ya terminaste? Cada vez que decidimos algo, lo haces por ti mismo sin amor ni cuidado, eres un hombre egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, soy una víctima, me arrepiento de esto cada vez que lo pienso, es obvio, sé lo que le dijiste a tus amigos de mí, ¿por qué no sabes que eso es escupir sobre tu misma cara? Pregúntale a cualquiera si lo que haces se puede llamar amor. No no no no~ Un sentido, un sentido, mi amor, un sentido, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, deja de hacer lo que quieras, un sentido, un sentido, mi amor, un sentido, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera. 'Hangul' Yeah, you think I’m selfish? That’s what I thought about you You need to get it straight Oh no no so selfish love You’re so selfish boy yeah 먹고 싶은 것도 니가 다 정하고 하고 싶은 것도 니 멋대로 하네 다투고 화 풀 때도 니 방식대로 하고 내 의견 그리 별로 중요하지 않아 우린 아직 사랑을 몰라 넌 아직 겪어 봐야 돼 더욱더 아파 봐야 해 우린 아직 이별을 몰라 넌 정말 나쁜 남자야 후회하게 될 거야 너 밖에 몰라 넌 너 밖에 몰라 왜 너 밖에 몰라 왜 니 생각만 해 Boy 너 밖에 몰라 넌 너 밖에 몰라 왜 너 밖에 몰라 나 좀 미치게 하지 마 one way one way 내 사랑 일방통행 no way no way 멋대로 하지 좀 마 one way one way 내 사랑 일방통행 no way no way 내 주위 사람 만나지 못하게 하면서 넌 밤새워 술 마시고 뭐 하러 다녀 내 맘이 썩어가는 줄도 모르면서 니 친구들 챙기기에 넌 정신 없어 우린 아직 사랑을 몰라 넌 아직 겪어 봐야 돼 더욱더 아파 봐야 해 우린 아직 이별을 몰라 넌 정말 나쁜 남자야 후회하게 될 거야 너 밖에 몰라 넌 너 밖에 몰라 왜 너 밖에 몰라 왜 니 생각만 해 Boy 너 밖에 몰라 넌 너 밖에 몰라 왜 너 밖에 몰라 나 좀 미치게 하지 마 one way one way 내 사랑 일방통행 no way no way 멋대로 하지 좀 마 one way one way 내 사랑 일방통행 no way no way Ok let’s Go 너 지금 말 다했어 뭐를 결정할 때 마다 사랑이나 배려 따윈 없이 주구장창 너만 생각하는 이기적인 남자고 난 피해자 다시 생각해도 계속 후회가 안 봐도 뻔해 니 친구들에게 내 얘기를 어떻게 했을지 왜 몰라 그건 니 얼굴에 침 뱉기 물어봐 니가 하는게 사랑인지 No no no no~ one way one way 내 사랑 일방통행 no way no way 멋대로 하지 좀 마 one way one way 내 사랑 일방통행 no way no way 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop